Mission Grandkids!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Realising how old Mrs. Briefs is getting, she figures that she should act her age (ie: have grandkids) To what lows will Mrs. Briefs stoop to get Bulma and Vegeta together and those buns in the oven? O.o Read and be amazed!
1. Hello 55!

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hello 55!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was helping her blind folded mother walk down the hallway. Mrs. Briefs was giggling happily, unaware of what was happening.  
  
  
"Bulma *giggle* What's going on?"  
  
  
"It's a surprise, be patient" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma brought her mother to the main room. Dr. Briefs looked up, Vegeta didn't need to, he felt the ki's of the women he most dispised near him. Bulma began to undo the blind fold. She took it off and Mrs. Briefs widened.  
  
  
The room was decorated in red and pink. Presents and roses scattered all over the place.  
  
  
"Surprise!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Happy Birthday! and Valentines Day!" Everyone minus Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Yes, Mrs. Briefs (A/N: First name?) was born on Valentines Day! She was so overjoyed. Dr. Briefs was throwing sparkley's about wildly, with Kitty clawing at his shoulder trying to hold on to the excited Doctor. Vegeta was sitting across from him with a blowy thingy (A/N: those things you blow through and the end rolls out and makes a goofy noise?) in his mouth. Blowing it, his eyes etched in iritation and boredom and his index finger in the air waving around silently saying 'Woop Dee Doo' sarcastically.  
  
  
"Geez Vegeta! You could be a little more happy to be here" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"But I don't want to be here!" Vegeta replied angrily.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and sat down with her mother. Vegeta crossed his arms and 'hmphed'.  
  
  
"Here mom"  
  
  
Bulma handed her mother a box full of Chocolate Eclaires, Mrs, Briefs favorite.  
  
  
"Thankyou sweety, and what did my love bug (Dr. Briefs) get me?"  
  
  
Vegeta made a barfing noise. Bulma glared at him.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs held out both of his hands. One hand had a dozen white roses, and the other had a diamond necklace.  
  
  
"Here's your Valentines Gift. (Roses) And here's your Birthday present. (necklace)" Dr. Briefs said happily.  
  
  
"Thankyou so much darling, I'll put my new jewlry with the other jewlry items you've bought me" Mrs. Briefs replied. (A/N: What can a rich person get another rich person? O.o)  
  
  
"And your Valentines Day present will be tonight!" Mrs. Briefs whispered seductively against her husbands ear.  
  
  
But no matter how low Mrs. Briefs whispered, Vegeta's acute saiya-jin hearing heard anyway, making him shiver in disgust. The noise he made matched his facial expression. Mrs. Briefs looked to Vegeta and saw how truly disgusted he was.  
  
  
"Oh you don't have to get me anything Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta muttered a 'Thank god' sarcastically and re-adjusted on the sofa. Mrs. Briefs was so happy, she then looked at her daughter who was nibbling on one of the chocolate eclaires.  
  
  
"So Bulma, what did Vegeta get you for Valentines Day?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"As if I'd contribute to a useless holiday!" Vegeta made clear.  
  
  
"Forget a contribution, it's unbecoming of a bastard prince to do a kind deed!" Bulma shot back.  
  
  
"Shut your mouth woman! or do i have to shut it for you!"  
  
  
"The day you shut me off is the day I help you spawn your bastard children!"  
  
  
"Never will I ever touch something vile and unpleasing to the eye as you!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were now growling at each other.  
  
  
"Stop fighting you to! Not around your mother!" Dr. Briefs yelled.  
  
  
"She isn't my mother!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Yes, cause if you were my mother's son, her charms and such, would make you the weak pansy fruity ass you are underneath all that muscle! Woops, I guess your real mother and my mother are alike you stupid evil fag!"  
  
  
That really did it!  
  
  
Vegeta was about to lunge at Bulma when Bulma shot off into the opposite direction. She realised her two mistakes. One, insulting a saiya-jin's sexual prefrence. And Two, insulting the Prince's mother, the QUEEN! Vegeta tried to follow her ki, but he was to angered to follow her ki as it moved in and out the mazes of Capsule Corp. He screamed out of aggression and stormed out the room, his anger and ki popping some of the balloons.  
  
  
"Those two are something else! Come on dear let's head for bed!" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'll never be able to write a Dr.Briefs and Mrs. Briefs lemon. *shivers* That's like writting Yamcha and woodland creatures! O.o Dr. Briefs may be old, but he still has juice in his system! ;)  
  
  
  
Both the elder Briefs laid on their backs, the warm humid air in the room went unoticed by the two.  
  
  
"Darling, you were wonderful. You're like a addictive wine, the older you become, the sweeter you are." Dr. Briefs whispered to Mrs. Briefs.  
  
  
"Oh stop you!" Mrs. Briefs blushed.  
  
  
"I'll always love you my little 55 year old muffin!" Dr. Briefs kissed his wife's cheek.  
  
  
With that said he rolled over and began to fall asleep, but sleep wasn't on Mrs. Briefs mind. The number '55' echoed in her mind, making her shiver at the truth of her age.  
  
  
*Am I really that old?...I feel so young, but not 55, I feel 28 or...35 at the most. Maybe I can workout more often and keep in shape?* Mrs. Briefs thought.  
  
  
But she shook her head.  
  
  
*No, I don't want to get lots of muscles! I like my girlish figure. But, I need something exciting!...I need to act my age...but I'm over 50...people my age have......grandkids!*  
  
  
It finnaly dawned on Mrs. Briefs of what she could do liven up her life.  
  
  
*But how am I going to get grandkids? Bulma broke up with Yamcha months ago. The only other man she knows is...Vegeta!*  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled at the thought of a little cute baby from Bulma and Vegeta! It was to cute imagine. She was believing it so much, she whimpered slightly when she realised that there was no grandchild.  
  
  
*Yet!*  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs rolled over away from her husband and fell asleep with a plan fresh on her mind. Dreaming of little grandchildren jumping over fences to greet and hug her. She was grinning evily! (A/NL Her smiled looks like Fat Buu's when he angrily smiles! Woah! O.o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To what low will Mrs. Briefs stoop to get a grandchild?...will Bulma and Vegeta be folled? Will Mrs. Briefs have her way? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com   
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	2. Letters of Love!

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
I made a mistake, I admit it. You're right, Mrs. Briefs should be a little older. She's now 55? Is that good?  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 2  
Letters of Love!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs woke up with a start. Even before her husband. She hopped in the shower, then hopped back out. She giggled like a school girl and dressed. She went downstairs and took a big whiff of the air.  
  
  
"A new day!" Mrs. Briefs sighed happily.  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs turned around and saw her soon to be son in law. She smiled at him, Vegeta noted how diffrent and freakish the smile was today, and how it was diffrent from the ditzy woman he hates.  
  
  
"To live a new day" Mrs. Briefs continued to sigh.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow twitched, he shrugged, then sat down. Mrs. Brefs began working on his breakfast, not minding the stress it was to make a large meal for a mere saiya-jin.  
  
  
*But I guess this is practice when the little one arives! 2 saiya-jins inthe home!* Mrs. Briefs thought and giggled.  
  
  
*What is with her today?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta ceased his thinking when Mrs. Briefs (A/N: Okay, Bunny would be a lot easier to say and type, I hearby proclaim Mrs. Briefs as Bunny! Your moonsaiyanprincess has spoken!) slammed 5 big plates of steaming hot food down. Vegeta picked up his utensils and began to eat.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I'll uh, be out today, so Bulma will make your lunch"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted by continued the shoveling of his food. Bunny giggled then pranced out the room, to turn the corner, with her back against the wall, rubbing her hands together evily. (Crap, is that a word? O.o )  
  
  
  
  
~ 1 1/2 later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up and stretched. She covered her mouth and dragged her tired body out of bed. She walked disorientedly to the bathroom, undressed and felt the hot spray of water on her body. After cleansing herself, she dressed and walked downstairs. Her mother was just finishing the large stack of dishes from Vegeta's food. (A/N: Let's just say it does take a hour and a half to clean a bunch of plates :P )  
  
  
"Mornin Mom"  
  
  
"Good Morning dear, breakfast is already on the table"  
  
  
Bulma sat down, not suspecting the behavior of Bunny like Vegeta did. She began to nibble on her pancakes. Bunny glanced behind her at Bulma.  
  
  
"Oh darling, I'll be out uh...with some of the old gals, I won't be here to make you lunch, but I asked Kind Ol' Vegeta if he could for you"  
  
  
Bulma spit out her sip of coffee.  
  
  
"Excuse me, are my ears decieving me? Did you just say that you got Vegeta to fix me lunch?" Bulma asked desperately.  
  
  
"Well I asked him while he was eating and he said something about 'Imbocile Women'...and 'Fine!' I think? But I'm so old, my mind's all fuzzy!" Bunny said tiredly.  
  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Oh mom your not old"  
  
  
Bulma stood up, placing her dishes in the sink, and walking by, gave her mom a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
"I'll be in the lab, see you later" Bulma departed.  
  
  
*I can't believe it! Vegeta doing something kind for me? There's somethinf fishy about* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma shrugged off her wonder and preceeded to the lab. Bunny grinned.  
  
  
*Now the last part of the plan and everything will be set* Mrs. Briefs thought.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs skipped to her husband's study. She sat down in his leather chair and pulled out his note pad and a pen. She began to write for a while. Satisfied, she started a new piece of paper, her tounge hanging on one side of her mouth.  
  
  
"Finished!" Bunny shouted.  
  
  
(A/N: I just realised that I'm still writting 'Mrs. Briefs'...O.o...it's a habit, when I go into 'Mrs. Briefs' mode or 'Bunny' mode, you'll know there the same character, right? Good. ^o^ )  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs hugged the two pieces of paper to her chest happily, careful not to wrinkle them. Bunny skipped to Bulma's room and grabbed her perfume of 'Light Cinnamon and Apricot' and sprayed one piece of paper. Then she went down the hall to Vegeta's room and rubbed the other piece of paper against some of his clothes lying on the floor. Taking a whiff of each, and becoming satisfied, Bunyn sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway and began to fantasize the final result of her plan...  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma embraced one another.  
  
  
"I never knew you felt this way"  
  
  
"I'm glad we feel the same way" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta passionately kissed. Pulling away, Vegeta hefted Bulma in his strong arms and began to walk to a large bush. The bush began to spread and pull apart, unveiling a soft blanket under a perfect sky, settling her down on the blanket, Vegeta and Bulma embarked on the dance of old. Their cries rining in the sunny air. And a child would be born  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
*cough*  
  
  
Bunny looked up from her fantasy when she saw her husband infront of her with his eyes clothes covering his mouth.  
  
  
"Dear, for some reason, I'm suspecting your up to something"  
  
  
"Why would you think that?" Mrs. Briefs asked innocenty.  
  
  
"Because you're hugging pieces of paper with your eyes closed and giggling in a hallway with no one around"  
  
  
"Oh that's nothing, well I'll be going"  
  
  
Bunny scurried away, leaving the questioning gaze of her husband. She sighed and went to the kitchen and prepared the lunches for Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
~ moments later ~  
  
  
  
  
Satisfied with all, Bunny placed one paper on one tray, and the other paper on the other tray of food. She took one tray of food outside to the gravity room, gruntung lightly due to the weight of the large amount of food, sitting it on it's steps. She walked back inside the house and walked the other tray to Bulma's office, sitting in on the floor beside the door. She giggled, grabbed her purse, and left for the mall to go baby clothes shopping.  
  
  
  
  
~ Lunch! ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her lab door and stretched. She looked both ways, then down and saw the tray of food. She gasped.  
  
  
"Oh My God! Was Vegeta for real!" Bulma asked herself. "I better check for any poisons"  
  
  
Bulma brought the tray in the lab. After brief testing, the results were no traces of poisons or chemicals, much to Bulma's surprise. She sat down and began nibbling on a sandwich when the paper grabber her attention. She lifted it in her free hand and the scent on it hit her.  
  
  
*Wow, this smells good.*  
  
  
Bulma sat her sandwhich down and opened the piece of paper, after skimming, her eyes grew bigger, and bigger, and still bigger. She began to make strange noises, then giggles, then bursts of laughter. The letter...  
  
  
  
~ Dear Bulma,  
  
As of late, I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I can't suppress my feelings for you any longer. Shall we discuss more my little blue fox over dinner tonight?  
  
Yours, Vegeta ~  
  
  
  
  
*He's got to be joking* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened the gravity machine door and looked down, he saw the tray of food and quickly grabbed the tray and brought it inside. He shoveled the food down quickly, then began to cough. He began to spit some food out and found a piece of paper on the floor beside his regurgitated food.  
  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
Vegeta opened the slightly moist and chewed up note. He read it, his eye brow arching higher and higher and still higher.  
  
  
"She's got to be joking!" Vegeta said to himself. The letter...  
  
  
  
~ Dear Vegeta,  
  
I want you. Really REALLY BAD! Your lack of clothing and manly physique has teased me to the point of no return. I crave you now as you read. Shall was discuss this over dinner?  
  
Hungrily waiting for you, Bulma ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta held his stomach, laughing deeply for the first time in years. He entered the house in search for the woman. He turned the corner and bumped in a figure. His laughter ceased.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Woman"  
  
  
"You've got to be joking" They both shouted at one another.  
  
  
"Me joking?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Like I feel sorry for you woman. Your going to have to find someone else to lust over!"  
  
  
"Oh please, you trying to supress your love and concern for me is hillarious!"  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Here"  
  
  
Bulma said while starting her new chuckling fit. Vegeta read and re-read the letter. Growling and clenching the piece of paper he stood up and stared down at the laughing Bulma.  
  
  
"I did not write this trash"  
  
  
Bulma wiped her tears away.  
  
  
"And I didn't write your letter" Bulma replied "What's going on"  
  
  
"Yoo Hoo! I'm back everyone" Mrs. Briefs happily announced.  
  
  
Both Vegeta and Bulma looked in the direction of Mrs. Briefs voice, questions needing to be solved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yikes! Mrs. Briefs plan didn't work obviously. tsk tsk Tsk. What'll Bunny say? What'll Bulma do? Will vegeta be able to get the perfume taste out of his mouth? Find out next time and more!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	3. Sighs and Groans

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
I made a mistake, I admit it. You're right, Mrs. Briefs should be a little older. She's now 55? Is that good?  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 3  
Sighs and Groans  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs skipped in the room, with bags filled to the brim of clothes for her, baby clothes were in a capsule in her pocket. Bunny walked out the living room and into the hallway to be greeted by the stares from Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
"Hi kids"  
  
  
Vegeta growled at the name Bunny gave him.  
  
  
"Mom, what's going on here?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.  
  
  
"I thought you said that vegeta was going to fix my lunch. What's with this letter?"  
  
  
*Oh no! The plan must not have worked!* Bunny thought.  
  
  
"I uh...well" Mrs. Briefs stuttered.  
  
  
Suddenly Dr. Briefs walked in the room with Kittie on his shoulder as always.  
  
  
"What's the commotion out here?"   
  
  
"Nothing dear" Bunny quickly said.  
  
  
Mrs. briefs began to scoot off.  
  
  
"Mom" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
But Bunny was already out of hearing range to hear Bulma's call, or so what Bulma assumed.  
  
  
"Well, someone answer me!" Dr. Briefs repeated.  
  
  
"I'm about as clueless as you dad" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and stalked off upstairs. On his way to his room, he passed Dr. and Mrs. Briefs room. The door was closed but there was a erry glow coming from under the door. Not feeling like investigating, Vegeta continued on his way to his room, grabbed what was needed and proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower. He felt compelled to scrub himself of any stupidity or confusion he aqquired within his short moments with the Briefs moment.  
  
  
Bunny looked up when she heard the shower running. She hopped up and peeked inside the shower, identifying Vegeta's unmistakable figure she grinned.  
  
  
*Time to innitiate plan B!* Bunny said to herself.  
  
  
(A/N: Be prepared for many alphabetical plans Mrs. Briefs comes up with Okay!)  
  
  
Bunny snuck to her husbands study once again, only to try to open a safe filled with items that he feared would be hazardous to others if it was revealed. But the password on the safe just happened to be Bunny's measurments. (A/N: Do you expect me to write measurments?) Mrs. Briefs entered the code and was satisfied by the hiss of the safe. She opened the door and peeked inside. She spotted what she was looking for, a prototype Dr. Briefs had qorked on that absorbed light energy, causing tools or heavy equipment to shut down. Aswell as a bottle of pills.  
  
  
(A/N: And to think the safe was supposed to be preventing hazardous situations! Looky Looky!)  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs tiptoed outside the study to the Gravity Room. She entered it, and felt the humid air still inside. She walked to the control panel and dumped the invisible clear powder from the container all over it, letting the microscopic invisible dust particles seep into crevices and such. Then she opened the gravity chambers water supply, and poured the bottle of pills into it. Bunny grinned and exited the gravity room.  
  
  
  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta emmerged from the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
  
"About time!" Bulma whined.  
  
  
"Shut it woman!"  
  
  
Vegeta pushed past Bulma and into his room to dress.  
  
  
"Stupid Pisshead!" Bulma muttered to herself.   
  
  
Bulma entered the bathroom, slamming the door bitterly behind her. Vegeta stepped out dressed to continue his training. He walked downstairs and onto the front lawn. He passed Mrs. briefs, who was fiddling with the garden along side the house. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the humming happy figure.  
  
  
*She's up to something! That much I'm sure of!* vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to walk and closed the door behind him. Bunny sighed when she felt Vegeta's questioning gaze leave her back.  
  
  
*He's becoming suspicious!* Bunny thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Gravity Room ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned on the Gravity Room, ignoring the usual purr of the motor and the flarinf lights from the inside of the machine, and then the room shut down.  
  
  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Bunny giggled at how everything was falling into place already. She let her mind drift to another comforting fantasy.  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta dragged Bulma into the Gravity Room   
  
  
"Damn you Vegeta"  
  
  
"Fix the machine"  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
  
Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes, they came closer to one another, and they kissed passionatly. The door closed and they embarked on te dance of old, the cries of rapture bouncing off the metal walls. ~  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed in content. She heard vegeta stomp by her, on his way to retrieve Bulma. Vegeta grumpled curses to himself and stopped at the bathroom door. He opened it and looked down at the bathing Bulma, with ear phones on, squeezing water out of a wash cloth onto her chest. Vegeta groaned.  
  
  
*What's more important, training?* watching the water trickle down Bulma's breast, crawling over a nipple, then continued on it's journey down *Or that!?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta recomposed himself and snatched the headphones off of Bulma's head, later wishing he had left and waited till she was finished. Bulma released a ear bleeding scream. Although it was entertaining to see Bulma try to cover herself with the tiny flimsy washcloth, barley covering anything, her screaming was wounding his sensetive ears. He dashed closer to her and put his hand over her mouth. Her screams were muffled and she began moving wildly, her chest jiggling wildly, much to Vegeta's delight and dismay.  
  
  
When he heard her volume decrease and her movement lessen, he removed his hand, only to slam it back on because Bulma started back up again. Growling she bit his finger, causing him to actually wince in the slightest. She rose out of the tub and stared down at him.  
  
  
"What the hell gives you the right to enter my bathroom!?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"You going to fix my gravity machine woman!"  
  
  
"NANI! YOU MAD ME GET OUT OF MY BATH FOR YOUR STUPID GRAVITY ROOM!?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
*growl* "Yes you stupid woman, now if you don't stop your screaming, I won't hesitate to rip your voice box out and donate it to someone who has something decent to say, now come on!"  
  
  
Though Bulma should be mad at Vegeta, certain threats affected her. She could tell Vegeta was angry, but really only with the gravity room? She knew there was more. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm flinging her out the tub. Bulma grabbed a towel off it's rack and wrapped it aroundher. vegeta continued to drag her, thankful that due to his leading, Bulma wouldn't see his standing length, which he was beckoning to 'SIT'.  
  
  
Vegeta opened the door to the Gravity Room, Bulma close behind, her tools already on the floor awaiting her. Bulma muttered a 'Jerk!' and settled down. She kept the towel together using her armpits, but she had to bend over in order to see the inside of the control panel. She gulped, but concentrated on her objective. On Vegeta's end, he was acting like a dog with a god treat waving in front of him. Bulma's bottom swaying every which way was resurecting his erection that he thought had simmered down. Oh he was wrong. He growled. Bulma took his growl as impatience. She scoffed but continued to look.  
  
  
Her eyebrows were stitched in irritation, she saw a powder residue on the wires and just about everywhere, rubbing the powder in her fingers, she wondered what it was. She reared back and hit the back of her head. She moaned softly, only that moan was misunderstood under the lust filled Vegeta and his hearing. He groaned as his soandex pants magically became 3 sizes to small, o matter what he could anyone could see his lower half, wether he was giddy or calm. He turned around and looked out the window and saw a figure tiptoeing towards the machine, before he could react the door slammed closed. He growlwed and began banging on the door.  
  
  
"How barbaric of you, why don't you press the 'open' button, neanderthawl!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma was ignored, but she didn't care at this point, the powder was peaking her intrest, she tested the powder with one of her new inventions/testers, it being able to give you the ingredients to whatever it was. But the results were unclear, Bulma didn't know what this was. Wires were in their designated spots, yet the machine wouldn't run. The battery was fine, yet the machine stood still.  
  
  
Vegeta pressed the open button repeatedly, waiting for the door to make that hiss and open, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
  
"Woman, open the door!"   
  
  
Bulma sighed, convinced Vegeta really wasn't as bright as she thought. She pressed the button, but recieved the same treatment. Breaking out her tools, she began to try to open the door, she then discovered!...  
  
  
"Appearently, the machine thought that there was a burglary and it locked itself up"  
  
  
"And?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
  
"The door won't open unless my dad opens it with the master key. And since the power doesn't seem to be working in here, I can't talk to my dad, we'll have to wait for him to find us"  
  
  
"The hell I'll wait, I'll blast the door down!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't buster! When and ever we get out of here, I will not fix the door or even the whole gravity chamber all over again. So get comfortable smartass!"  
  
  
Bulma then noticed that Vegeta's pants left little to guess. She could perfectly see his ass, and what a nice ass it was. A blush came across her cheeks. If her theory was right, Vegeta's front would be just as nice, but Bulma shook her head, mad at herself for tempting the theory. She leaned against the wall, aware of her undress and prepared to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh dear! Bulma and Vegeta....stuck in a room! Aaaaaa! Yeah this may be used a lot, but This will have a few twists. You'll see!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	4. Must Be Something In the Water?

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
I made a mistake, I admit it. You're right, Mrs. Briefs should be a little older. She's now 55? Is that good?  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 4  
Must Be Something In the Water!?  
  
  
  
(A/N: Oh, Vegeta changed his pants, the sticky clingy spandex feeling had to go)  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned in irritation. The area was hot and stuffy, Bulma had gone below deck and found some spare clothes of Vegeta to wear, very loose though. Vegeta dissapeared off somewhere. She was leaned against the door, banging pathetically murmuring 'Help', only to recieve nothing. She peeked out of the window occasionally, not a being near by. She sighed and resettled herself against the wall.   
  
  
Vegeta walked up towards her, scowling as ever.  
  
  
"Woman, I'm hot"  
  
  
"Stop whining! I never knew you had that trait to!" Bulma said sarcastically. "Drink some water dumbass!"  
  
  
Vegeta gritter his teeth but turned around and marched to the sink. he grabbed a glass, and filled it up to the brim with cool water. He drank it greatly, still needing more. Tossing the glass cup aside, more like in Bulma's direction...  
  
  
"Watch your aim ass!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta placed his mouth right under the faucet, bringing his lips closer and drank whole heartedly.  
  
  
(A/N: Doesn't that sound like part of a lemo to you? *giggles* )  
  
  
  
  
~ Hour or so later ~  
  
  
  
It was getting later in the day and Bulma was holding herself, going over things in her mind to keep her sanity. Vegeta was against the wall across from her. Bulma had noticed a change in Vegeta's behavior, but thought of it as loss of reality like her.   
  
  
Suddenly he began to moan as if he were in pain.  
  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?"  
  
  
Bulma held her ground. Vegeta gripped his stomach as he leaned against the wall on his knees. Vegeta was sweating heavily, and his eyes were dialated.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma called again.  
  
  
But Vegeta did not reply. She heard Vegeta groan a 'What the hell!?', but that was about the only response she recieved. Vegeta turned his head sharply, breathing through his mouth, panting all the same, eyeing Bulma hungrily.  
  
  
"Vegeta, why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and began to approach her. Bulma could now see what state Vegeta was in. His erect bulge couldn't be missed in his black training pants.  
  
  
"uh oh" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
She stood up, trying her best to avoid Vegeta while in her circular prison. She tried to run, but was pressed against the wall, with Vegeta right behind her, his standing cock piercing her bottom.  
  
  
Vegeta panted against her neck, enjoying the scent of her fear in the air.  
  
  
"Vegeta...you don't want me...snap out of it!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta turned Bulma around sharply, eyeing her as she did him. Vegeta was closing the already small space between them, Bulma panicked and lifted her knee. She opened her eyes and heard Vegeta growl painfully and cup himself in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. Bulma made her way to the lower level, searching for a room she could hide in. She came to the end of the hallway and entered a spare bedroom of him.  
  
  
She turned the lights off and lowered her breathing as best as she could. She heard the sad drip in the sink beside her. She scurried close to it, trying to shut it off, but it wouldn't. She hissed in frustration, then it occured to her. Bulma pulled out her portable tester, and tested the water. The tinkling beep of the machine fast at work, analyzing the water, was agonizingly loud for Bulma. The test ended and Bulma saw the conclusion. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
  
*Dear God!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
The drip stopped abruptly, only clearing Bulma's fears, yes Vegeta had dranken the whole water supply of the gravity room, but also, the water had rather large traces of...  
  
  
*Viagra!? Of all things VIAGRA!!!!!!!!!!!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma's thoughts ended when she heard Vegeta chuckling evily. She shivered uncounciously. She could hear Vegeta's approaching steps. Bulma knew that Vegeta was aware of her location.  
  
  
*It's almost like he enjoys scaring the shit out of me* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma put on her determined face. She opened up her capsules and opened one that was a black capsule with red writting. She popped it and placed it close to the wall of the room. She went to the other side and held her ears closely.  
  
  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
(A/N: How pathetic was that?)  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw that her portable bomb was succesful. She brushed off the shards of metal and was getting ready to run for the new opening, but as she was about to, a hand shot up and grabbed her ankle. She was pulled back, as Vegeta's figure emerged from the metal pile. He hovered over her,licking the stray blood from his lips.  
  
  
"Vegeta don't!"  
  
  
Vegeta hands roamed feverishly up and down her thighs, slowly pulling his own pants that she was wearing down. His eyes gleamed at the blue bush, with the nestled treasure behind it. Bulma squirmed in a attempt to flee her blinded captor and to control the moan ready to float out of her mouth.  
  
  
Bulma's hands felt above her, she felt for anything she could use. Her hands gripped a large piece of metal. Bulma used it, and bonked Vegeta on the head, it wasn't enough to injure him but it did make him release her. Bulma bolted up, yanked her pants up, and ran through the new whole in the side of the machine and headed for the inside in search of her father.  
  
  
She found him in the lab, feline and smoke pipe in all.  
  
  
"Bulma what happened to you!?"  
  
  
"I'll explain...please get your tranqulizer gun...please"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs blinked but slowly paced back towards his game room, Bulma close behind urging him on. In the game room, Bulam closed the doors behind her. Her father reached for his rifle, and filled it with tranqulizer darts. Bulma gasped when the door was shredded to bits. In the fog of bits of wood, Dr. Briefs shot at the shadow 3 times, the figure finnalt fell to the ground, and as the smoke cleared, it revealed the sleeping saiya-jin, with the still prominent bulge in his pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yikes! call this a chapter of what I intended to do in 'In Heat', this has more of...what words can I use to describe this? O.O Oh well, the point is, it's done, what more is instore?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	5. Again with the water? OO

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 5  
Again with the water!? O.O  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot up from the bed he was laying in, breathing harsh, sweating roughly.  
  
  
"It's about you wake up Sleeping Beauty"  
  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw Bulma staring at him non chalantly. He suddenly remembered what previously happened, and his face grew wide in fear.  
  
  
"Woman I "  
  
  
"No need to apologize Vegeta, I know how hard it is for you to show compassion"  
  
  
"That's where you were wrong. For your insulence and stupidity, not allowing me to finish, I should blast you where you sit, but I won't only for my needs"  
  
  
"Right Vegeta" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
  
"What I was trying to say was that you will excuse my behavior for yesterday"  
  
  
"I forgive you" Bulma ignoring Vegeta's speech "But you do owe my dad a explination as to why he had to shot you, not once, but 3 times with trnquilizer darts to stop a hormone driven saiya-jin at my heals"  
  
  
"I have no explaining to do! I was not myself woman!"  
  
  
"That I'll have to agree with you. During you chasing me, I found a large amount of viagra in the water supply"  
  
  
"What the hell is viagra!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's a prescribed medicene that allows human males's sex drives to be escalated"  
  
  
"For the love of Koran!" (A/N: I thought I'd let Planet vegeta have a god. *giggles* Hail Koran!)  
  
  
"That's not all, due to you beign a saiya-jin and you consuming all of the water supply with the viagra in it, we've had to keep you here for a week, sedated. The viagra is now out of your sytem, but that doesn't mean that you can go training just yet. he machine atleast needs another 3 or 4 days before you can resume training." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Blast whoever tampered with that machine!" Vegeta cursed to himself.  
  
  
"I assure you Vegeta, when i find out who did this I'll see to it that you get to decide their punishment."  
  
  
"I thankyou woman"  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
"Saving the dumbass that I'll kill"  
  
  
"Yeah whatever, the original problem with the GR is still unknown, that dust I found, is of like a dust I've never seen. I asked my dad about it, but his mustache just twitches. I know he knows what's going on"  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
Vegeta reclined back onto the bed, regular training was out of the question, no challenge. He frowned at the unknown person who did this.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Down the hall ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs had been trying to avoid her husband ever since the incident. So far she had been succeding. All till now. She was in the bedroom she shared with her husband, going over the next plans she'd initiate, when her husband entered the room, blocking her only exit.  
  
  
"I'm glad I finnaly found you! It's almost as if you've been trying to avoid me"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs dryly chuckled.  
  
  
"I want to know why the Nuclear Invertational Test Powder in the Gravity Room?"  
  
  
"I wouldn't have the slightest clue" Mrs. Briefs said innocently.  
  
  
"Don't give me that inocence bit Bunny Betsy Bubbles Briefs!"  
  
  
*Uh oh! Not only did he use my middle name but my maiden name aswell* Bunny thought.  
  
  
"Okay...you got me..it was going to be a surprise"  
  
  
"Trust me, this is a surprise in itself" Dr. Briefs muttered.  
  
  
"Well, my plan was to get us some grandkids!"  
  
  
"And how were you going to do this?"  
  
  
Bunny sighed and told the doctor exactly what her angle was the whole time. Bunny looked up and wondered if his eyes or eyebrow could get any bigger.  
  
  
"Bunny, I doubt your plan would've worked, but you were wrong to make Vegeta sick with that *cough* viagra dosage."  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked down at her lap. She did feel sorry that Vegeta was sick, but also that her plan didn't work. Dr. Briefs sighed and left the room, he suddenly felt to tired to question anything else. Bunny looked back at her next plan.  
  
  
*And not at a better time!* Mrs. briefs thought.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs scurried away, it may have been the night, but she had plans for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs stormed into Bulma's room and shook Bulma's still body.  
  
  
"What the hell mom!?"  
  
  
"Dear, where did such language originate?"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and sat up.  
  
  
"Mom" Bulma said tiredly.  
  
  
"Well dear, today, I thought we'd have a bar-b-que"  
  
  
(A/N: Though it may be march or something, where they are, the weather is fine)  
  
  
Bulma's mood took a full 180 degree. From moody to happy!!  
  
  
"Wow mom! What a great idea to lift everyone's sprits! I have to figure out what I'm gonna wear, what bathing suit"  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you, the bbq will be later today"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs hopped off Bulma's bed and marched to Bulma's large walk-in closet. She was in there for a while, but she resurected with a turqoise bikini.  
  
  
"Wow, that is great"  
  
  
"Mothr knows best" Bunny muttered.  
  
  
  
  
~ later on in the day ~  
  
  
  
  
The bar-b-que was in full swing. Capsule Corp workers were about, lounging and enjoying the Briefs hospitality. Bunny looked up when she saw Vegeta walk out, frown accompanied.  
  
  
"It's good to see you woke up Vegeta"  
  
  
"Don't think I came to partake in this 'party' of yours."  
  
  
"That's a shame Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw a glistening wet Bulma, with a towel wrapped around her neck.  
  
  
"You need to lossen up more"  
  
  
"Whatever, we must converse"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs liked how things were going, but she wanted things to be even hotter.  
  
  
"no wait Vegeta, get dressed in some swimming trunks, then you can come down and talk, join the party.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself but complied and stomped off. Vegeta returned in a black pair of swim trunks. He aproached Bulma, ready to talk to her.  
  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you try out the outdoor hot tub with Bulma"  
  
  
Before Vegeta could protest, Mrs. Briefs was pushing him and Bulma to the hottub, which was shaded with the vines from a shading tree. Mrs. Briefs giggled and skipped off.  
  
  
Vegeta made sure Bunny was out of hearing range.  
  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't blast her or something"  
  
  
"I myself am surprised to, woman, your stupid mother is up to something"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What'll bulma say? Will she agree with Bunny's weird behavior? Wait till thenext chapter. :)  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	6. It's Just A Coincidence!

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 6  
It's Just A Coincidence!  
  
  
  
"My mother?" Bulma asked unbelivably "You must be mistaken"  
  
  
"I'm not, don't you think it's a little odd of her behavior, her failure to give us a decent explination as to why she gave us those letters and tried to set us up? You must be truly blinded by stupidity if you can't see this!"  
  
  
"I can see just fine! Vegeta I think your trying to find a reason to get with me! It's a pathetic excuse I'll tell you that!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and was getting ready to climb out. He didn't notice the shine of the thin metal cord, which he soon tripped over, causing the planned bucket of honey to fall on him, Bulma, and inside the hot tub. Of course Bulma screamed, and who of course popped up to console her daughter and house guest?  
  
  
"Oh you poor things, you better get inside and take your showers quickly." Bunny shouted.  
  
  
She grabbed Bulma and Vegeta by their sticky arms and dragged them inside the house, and towards the bathrooms. Vegeta hesitated.  
  
  
"I'm getting my clothes"  
  
  
"Oh no no! You have to hury, you wouldn't want that honey to attract bee's!"  
  
  
"Why was there a bucket of honey in the tree mom?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"To bring all the bee's together so they wouldn't mess with us"  
  
  
She pushed Bulma ito one bathroom, and Vegeta into another and they began to take their showers. Mrs. briefs turned to herself, rubbing her hands evily.  
  
  
*He He He! My plan is going so well! It'll be better soon enough!* Bunny thought.  
  
  
She giggled to herself and returned to the party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 1 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma resurected from the shower, steam following behind her. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, but she wonder why there weren't any other towels except for this one. She shrugged it off and went to her room.   
  
  
Vegeta soon came out and was pissed more than anything at the only 'drying cloth' in the bathroom was o small it could only cover his lwoer half, just barely, and for someone of his *cough* size, he was uncomfortable. He walked to his room, ready to put some clothes on, forget the party and train! He opened his closet and found all his training clothes gone.  
  
  
"What the?"  
  
  
He went to his drawers just for a pair of boxers, they weren't there!  
  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
  
Vegeta looked back and forth, trying to find anything, a clue or some of his clothes, and all he found was a hair brush, a baby blue hairbrush with Bulma's scent on it. He growled.  
  
  
"Onna"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ across the hall ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, come on! I know its gotta be around here somewhere!" Bulma whispered to herself. She looked on her bed and saw a lone white glove, it's match only leading to one person. She growled.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
Both of them came out into the hallway.  
  
  
"Bitch, where's my clothes!"  
  
  
"Where are my clothes! I didn't know you had a sick fetish for putting on woman's clothing!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Well why did you steal my clothes!? Probably to feel like you have some balls."  
  
  
"Why you little!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
She lunged at Vegeta, and Vegeta avoided her throws. This went on for a good little while.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ downstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs was socializing with the guests and was having a good time, but the party wasn't the reason for her happiness, it was what was possibly going on upstairs. She sat down at a lawn table and began to day dream.  
  
  
  
  
~ day dream ~  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta you idiot!" Bulma said while clutching her towel.  
  
  
"Naughty woman, stealing my clothes! i should teach you a lesson!"  
  
  
Bulma's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"Teach me a lesson big daddy!" (A/N: Only Mrs. Briefs could imagine this)  
  
  
Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and through the towel down on the floor and escorted her to his room to consumate their love...  
  
  
  
  
~ end daydream ~  
  
  
  
  
Bunny sighed but was rudely awakened from her daydream when she heard what sounded like fighting on the upper level of the house.  
  
  
"uh oh!"  
  
  
Bunny rushed upstairs and into the hallway, where Bulma and Vegeta were throwing insults at each other. They were also talking about 'She's up to something' and Bulma would reply 'No She's not'  
  
  
"Quiet you to! From downstairs people could've mistooken this little fight of your for a war!"  
  
  
"Mom, where are me and Vegeta's clothes?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I washed them all. they were just beckoning me to clean them" Bunny said.   
  
  
*Atleast my back up plan is working* Bunny thought.  
  
  
"Your clothes are in the laundry room, ready for you to put on" Mrs. Briefs said warmly.  
  
  
"Thankyou mom"  
  
  
Bulma walked on downstairs, Vegeta following afterwards. he glanced back up at mrs. Brief who was twddling her thumbs. He grunted and continued on. Bunny released a sigh.  
  
  
*I think Vegeta's growing suspicious! Atleast Bulma's aquired my slow thinking sometimes! Oh well! Onto the newest plan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now what's Mrs. Briefs up to? How much longer till Vegeta shows Bulma what her mom's up to? Dun Dun DUN!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	7. Wet Metal Dream?

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 7  
Wet Metal Dream!?  
  
  
  
Bunny was at her usual place for plotting, her dresser in the bedroom her and her husband shared. She rubbed her hands together evily, her toothy grin shining fue to the dim lighting of the dresser lamp. Although she looked sure of herself, she plum ran out of ideas, plans. What was going to be her Plan D? She needed help in this field? If Bulma and Vegeta couldn't fall in love, maybe them realising their attraction to the other would get her to her goal?  
  
  
"Only someone would know about this kindof thing. Who's a genuine pervert?" Mrs. Briefs screamed.  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
Bunny put on her innocent face.  
  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Oh dear, I just had a headache and those bright lights were bothering me"  
  
  
"Oh, well why did you want to know about a pervert?"  
  
  
*Is this girl always curious?* Bunny thought.  
  
  
"Um...well I heard from a friend about a pervert who uh...likes to look at us...you know?" Bunny said panicking.  
  
  
"Oh I know perverts! You SHOULD stay away from them. Remember this, Master Roshi the worst pervert I've met!"  
  
  
"Thankyou dear, you've saved my life"  
  
  
*Really you have* Bunny thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Little Island ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Master Roshi was reclined on his beach chair with turtle by his side. Roshi was reading another porn magazine that Krillin brought from the market. Turtle was shivering.  
  
  
"Master, your cold lemonade is chilling my shell"  
  
  
Animal cruelty? Carelessness? determine it what you like, but Master Roshi was using Turtles's back as a mobile table.  
  
  
"Oh hush! You're cramping my style!"  
  
  
Bunny's air car landed on the island, she hopped out the car, getting the Master's 'hottie radar' going.  
  
  
"Why hello, I'm Roshi, *husky exhale* the Master" while holding Bunny's hand.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs pulled away and chuckled.  
  
  
"I like my women mature Growl!" Roshi said suggestively.  
  
  
"I'm glad your here, I needed advice from a nasty naughty nitwit"  
  
  
"NASTY? NAUGHTY? *huffs*, why are you here?"  
  
  
"Why do you sounf so sad?"  
  
  
"You killed the mood!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
  
"Well I'm here to fix my Bulma's love life"  
  
  
"Your B Bulma's mother?"  
  
  
"You sound surprised? Were expecting someone else?"  
  
  
"Well kindof, but atleast I know where she got her beauty"  
  
  
Mrs. briefs sat down on the beach chair.  
  
  
"Listen, I'm trying to get Vegeta and Bulma together. Everything's going slow, and Vegeta's suspecting my plans. Do you have any suggestions to make everything move along a little faster?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"Hmmmm, well, why pick the two most stubborn people ever is nuts, but I'd have to say they'd have to be sexually attracted to the other before they fell in love."  
  
  
"But how to start the sexual attraction?"  
  
  
"What have you done so far?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
  
"Well, I've tricked them with love letters, given Vegeta viagra, locked them in a room, taken their clothes away..."  
  
  
"Wow! I would've never thought of those plans, I applaud you"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs blushed.  
  
  
"Let me think, no matter what species, no matter what area, men, well now these days, men will like men, but my point is, is that if Vegeta had a sample, if you know what I mean"  
  
  
"How can I give him a sample?" Mrs. Briefs cried out.  
  
  
"That's where I can't help you, I'm sure the answer will come to you" Master Roshi said softly.  
  
  
Bunny sighed and stood up and hopped back into the air car. She had to think. She sighed in frustration. She got home and heard her father screaming with joy. She peaked into the lab and saw him dancing around a large construction that looked like the Rejuvination Tank, only a little different.  
  
  
"What's all the hubub bub?"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs jumped over and swept Bunny off her feet and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
  
"Darling?"  
  
  
"Another piece of genius! Wow, I actually created a mind simulator. Anyone could hop into this baby and see whatever they wanted to see and feel, or what I've programmed!"  
  
  
Bunny's head snapped up.  
  
  
"Anything? They could feel or smell or hear?"  
  
  
"Yep, I don't know how I'm going to try this out? Maybe myself at the bahama's, or out in space...the possibilitie's are endless"  
  
  
"Dear, could I try this out, I'd like to be a Luther Vandross concert" (A/N: I had to think of something! O.o )  
  
  
"Sure dear, I have to make a list of places I want to be, I'll show you how this works"  
  
  
Bunny grinned, she got her plan, how to get Vegeta in here she'd figure out next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well wasn't that a great chapter....NOOOOTTTT! The metal lemon is below!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunyn ran to the backyard where Vegeta was training, grumbling about 'he wasn't going anywhere in his training'.  
  
  
*Perfect timing* Bunny thought.  
  
  
"Oh hi there, Vegeta, there's a new prototype that's in the lab."  
  
  
"A new gravity room?" he asked with intrest.  
  
  
"Yeeeeah. It's a simulator, where you see things you want to see and it strengthens your mind, aswell as your whole being, wanna give it a spine?"  
  
  
"It's better than this!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta walked over towards the door and followed Mrs. Briefs to the lab.  
  
  
*Is she up to something?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
They got to the lab and Mrs. Briefs escorted Vegeta to the Simulator.  
  
  
"Now hop in. Put that visor over eyes, that mouth piece over your mouth and nose, and let's stick these stiky white things, here here, and here"  
  
  
"What the hell are those for?"  
  
  
"To watch your brain patterns. Now listen, when I turn this on, you have to think really hard of what you want, you can't think a series of goals, just one"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded, while eyeing Bunny suspiciously. Bunny closed the door and walked to the console and started it up.  
  
  
*He can think as hard as he wants, he has a date with destiny!* Bunny thought.  
  
  
Bunny started the machine up and watched the screen, this way it was like tv, she could watch what he was seeing, she wanted to see if everything worked out all right and he didn't start fighting with a computer Bulma!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness...that's all Vegeta felt around him, it even smelled blank. Then his surroundings were of the living room, at night, the room lit with candles. He was sitting on the couch.  
  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
  
Vegeta saw a being walking towards him. It was...Bulma, wearing a nightgown, it opened up slightly, showing her clevage do to her pubic hair. He stiffened.  
  
  
*There's something going on here* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Bulma walked closer to him, swaying her hips expertly, catching Vegeta's eyes. He was so stunned, it was to late for him to realise that Bulma was now in his lap, stradeling his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, then there was some jazz music on. he was trying to keep his breathing as controlled as possible, but Bulma's breasts invading his personal space said diffrently.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I want you...now" Bulma whispered into his ear, pulling the earlobe between her teeth. He growled and held her waist as she grinded into her hardening arousal.  
  
  
"Why woman?" his voice was a little cracked.  
  
  
"Is there a reason for desiring you?"  
  
  
Bulma's hands ran up and down his chest softly, he inhaled her scent, it was musky from her arousal. He fisted her nightgown and slipped it off her. So this wasn't what he intended, he'd be mad not to enjoy this. He looked down and saw that he was indeed naked. His eyebrow rose. Bulma moved her head down to his neck and licked at the salty skin teasingly. He growled and grasped her shoulders, expecting the unexpected. She got on the floor and kneeled in between his legs rubbing her cheek along his thick member. He gasped at how soft she felt.  
  
  
"Woman" he murmered.  
  
  
Bulma licked his tip, rolling the liquid beads of his precum on her tounge. She swirled her tounge around the tip while her fingers, with feather light precission, dragged her fingers up and down his length, pressing harder into the veins. She wasn't even touching him, and he felt so hot. She pulled all of him into her mouth, while her hands held his balls, rolling them in her palms. He gasped, how could this feel this good, never had anyone made him feel this weak and glorious. Before he could reach new heights, she pulled away and climbed back into his lap. She nipped at his nose and hovered her entrance over his length.  
  
  
Vegeta gasped as he felt all of her, suffocating his length. His hands shakily took authority of her hips, pushing her which way he desired. He'd drag her all the way up till only a small bit of him was still encased in her, then slam her back down. Bulma moved closer and began to move on him on her own accord, pushing her breasts into his face. He hungrily snacked on her nipples, holding her closer to him by holding her bottom in his palms. Bulam gasped and moaned, fisting his hair in her hands. They were so close. Vegeta's hips rose urgently with his end drawing near.  
  
  
He held her still as he release his streams of semen inside of her, her climaxing juices coated his length. He calmed, and reclined in the cushions of the sofa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. briefs finished her popcorn and stood up and clapped and whistled.  
  
  
"Brilliant performance!" Bunny cheered.  
  
  
She was impressed with how well everything had went. The mess he made inside of there! Woo, she's have to get a cleaning robot to clean that! She watched as he got up, but he blinked and shoved everything off.  
  
  
"Uh, how was your training? I have Bulma's scouter, your power level has increased by 20 points" Bunny said while talking through a intercom in the lab from faraway.  
  
  
"It was...fine...I do better in the gravity room."  
  
  
Vegeta left, feeling hollow and empty. He wondered why couldn't that have been the woman, it should've been the woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aye Yaye Yaye! Was that scrumpdidlyumptious or what!? Wait till the next chapter, what's Plan E, and how will Vegeta act around Bulma?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	8. Massage?

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 8  
Massage?  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs bounced around happily.  
  
  
"Success! success!" she praised.  
  
  
"Dear what ever is into you?"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs jumped up at her husband's voice.  
  
  
"Nothing, just being me...happy...and stuff"  
  
  
"Well okay, the boy (Vegeta) has been acting distant as of late, I'm think of askign Goku of what is amiss"  
  
  
*Goku, maybe he'll have ideas!*  
  
  
"No, I'll go, you need to do that science stuff, didn't you want to try out your invention!?"  
  
  
"Your right, thankyou dear"  
  
  
"No thankyou" Bunny whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny landed and hopped out of her car, she walked to the front door where it was wide open and saw everyone eating, except Piccolo who was resting by a tree.  
  
  
"Hi everyone"  
  
  
"Rye Risses Briefs" Goku said with a full mouth.  
  
  
Chi Chi bonked him on the head.  
  
  
"Don't eat with you mouth open!"  
  
  
"Sorry Chi Chi"  
  
  
"So what brings you here Miss Briefs?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I'd actually want to speak to Goku privately on a special issue"  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched. Goku stood up and he and Bunny walked far off away from the house, but not from a certain someone's hearing.  
  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
  
"Um...what does Chi Chi do to arouse you?"  
  
  
"WHAT?" Goku cried out.  
  
  
"Well I'm just curios, I'm doing a survey"  
  
  
"Survey my eye! Your trying to get Vegeta and Bulam together"  
  
  
"H How did you know!"  
  
  
"I just do" Goku said simply.  
  
  
"Well atleast answer my question Goku"  
  
  
"Well, she'll massage my back, chest, and my tail spot. It's really sensetive, she tortures me with it" goku said while blushing.  
  
  
"That's all I needed to know!"  
  
  
Bunny hopped in her car and drove off.  
  
  
"Hey Chi chi, could I have a massage later?" Goku asked.  
  
  
Piccolo made a gurgling noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ CC ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny parked her car and walked into Bulma's room.  
  
  
"Bulma dear, have you noticed Vegeta's behavior?"  
  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't insulted me all day, he won't even look at me!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Well I think he's homesick. i asked Goku what makes him feel better when hes depressed and he said that Chi Chi would give him a massage"  
  
  
"Mom, there's no way that I'm going to do that!"   
  
  
"Dear please think about it"  
  
  
"I may"  
  
  
Bunny was about to leave when she turned back around.  
  
  
"Oh and there's one more thing"  
  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"if your going to give him a back rub, masage his tail spot. It'll REALLY relax him!"  
  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
*I hope she does it*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next plan will be in motion soon, but what complications will occur?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	9. So Frickin Close!

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 9  
So Frickin Close!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was getting late and Bulma was about to head for bed, when she heard Vegeta walk in and fall onto his bed in the room beside her. She shook her head, convincing herself that he REALLY didn't need the message like her mother insisted, but when she heard him groan a few times Bulma sighed and slapped her matress.  
  
  
"Why me!?"  
  
  
Bulma hopped off her bed and examined herself in the mirror. Her nightgown was somethig she didn't want men to see her in, but she didn't think vegeta would be effected. It was green, almost a transparent green. She wore not a scratch of underclothing underneath, so everything clung to her. She placed stray hairs in place and walked to his room.  
  
  
She tapped on his door and heard a grunt from the other side. She opened it and peeked inside, Vegeta was on his stomach on his bed. She bot her lip and made her way deeper inside his labrynth.  
  
  
"What do yuo want woman?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
  
"Um, I was wondering if I could intrest you in a message, since you look like you could use it"  
  
  
"I don't need any assistance from you!"  
  
  
"I'll decided on that myself!" Bulma said sternly.  
  
  
Bulma neared the bed and climbed on, watching Vegeta stiffen. He wanted to get up and run out of there with some energy still in his system, but he couldn't, Bulma had climbed on top of him, more like straddeling his thighs. He growled.  
  
  
"MAKE IT QUICK!!"  
  
  
"Alright!"  
  
  
Bulma rubbed her hands together, warming them up, and she started at the muscles of his neck. After a few moments, it was easier to work the muscle in her hands. Vegeta, after a while, began to purr, unbeknowst to his knowledge. Bulma's hands began to work their way down, to his shoulders, to his spine, and even lower. She saw his tail spot.  
  
  
*Oh yeah, this spot REALLY RELAXES HIM!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma pushed the little nub in nd Vegeta jerked up.  
  
  
*Wow, he must really be tense*  
  
  
Bulma began to knead the area harder, observing Vegeta's reactions. He groaned and began moving on the bed.  
  
  
*What's he doing, he's moving like he's...screwing the...be?*  
  
  
Bulma began to think.  
  
  
*This isn't really a muscle, it's a sensetive spot, and it's -gulp- arousing* Bulma whispered in her mind.  
  
  
Her actions towards his lower back slowed down, making Vegeta wonder. He growned and flipped her over so now she was beneath her. She gasped, she felt the hardest hard-on against her ever!  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta placed his index finger on her lips.  
  
  
"Hush"  
  
  
Bulma shivered as he downed her lips with his own, thrusting against her clothed entrance, her clt being abused by his concealed stiff rod.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ downstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs was at the table in the kitchen when she heard foreign noises above her.  
  
  
"Could it be?" She whispered eagerly to herself.  
  
  
Bunny giggled to herself and snuck upstairs, grasping her husband's attention. Bunny rounded the corner and wound up infront of the door of Vegeta's room. She placed her ear against the cold wooden surface and listened in intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma hisses and mewed in heated desire as Vegeta planted kisses up and down her collar bone, while his busy hands played with her moist region, bringing her to new heights of ecstasy.  
  
  
"Unnnn...Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta pulled his hand away and licked it hungrily. He stared into Bulma eyes as he kisseed her on the lips. He murmered a 'mmmmm' against her lips. Bulma fidgted anxiously as she wanted Vegeta inside her, why couldn't he comply with her wishes, he was taking his sweet time.  
  
  
She gripped his erect pole, encouraging him to succumb to his desires and mate with her. He pulled away and got in position at her entrance. Bulma was panting in heated excitement.  
  
  
On the other side of the door, Bunny was so happy that what she plotted for weeks to come was now coming, she didn't realise that the door wasn't all the way closed, more like ajar, and with her weight pressed against the door, the door flew open. Vegeta and Bulma snapped up and covered the other with sheets.  
  
  
*This is an intresting predictament* Bunny thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh to bad! So close! Oh well! A lot of stuff happens, but don't worry, Bulma and Vegeta will go at it! You'll see :)  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	10. No it can't be!

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 10  
No it can't be!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
  
Bunny stood up quickly and dusted herself off, laughing pathetically.  
  
  
"Uh yes Bulma?"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
  
*What the hell's wrong with her?*  
  
  
"You better go woman" Vegeta said sternly.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
Bulma glanced down at his length which had sadly fallen flat and looked back at his face wheich was sporting his trademark scar. Bulma felt like crying from frustrtaion, she grabbed her robe and placed it on, ignoring her undergarments. She shrugged past her mother and went to her room. Mrs. Briefs tried to give an explaination but only 'I' and 'uh' came out of her mouth.  
  
  
It was silent, Bunny looked back over and Vegeta who was especially glaring at her.  
  
  
"Explain wench"  
  
  
"Well, you see, I thought you were hurting her"  
  
  
"If your trying to ammuse me you better try harder! I know your up to something!"  
  
  
"Vegeta why would you think that?" Bunny asked innocently.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up, ignoring his state of undress.  
  
  
"Deny all you want, but if you interfere in my life, or the woman's you'll be kissing the bottom of my boot when I squish you down to size"  
  
  
Bunny gulped and shuffled out of the room. She went to her room and sat at her dresser.  
  
  
"Maybe I've gone to far...maybe it just won't happen" Bunny said to herself.  
  
  
But a small part of Bunny couldn't except that fact that there wasn't hope for Bulma and Vegeta. Her mind began to churn a new plan, she grinned.  
  
  
"I'll have to eb extra careful!, I wish I thought of this sooner!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs slipped from Dr. briefs hold on her and dressed quietly. It was 3:00 in the morning, Vegeta wouldn't be down to use it till an hour later. She grabbed her scissors and walked down to the yard where the grass was slightly moist from morning dew.  
  
  
She entered the gravity room and went straight for the console, she opened the main hatch and stared at dozens of wires. She grinned and snipped them all except for one that probably started the machine up. She smiled with satisfaction.  
  
  
*Now something may happen and he'll need to be healed, Bulma will watch over him just as always, something's bound to happen.* Mrs. Briefs thought happily.  
  
  
She closed the door, forgetting her scossors inside the now closed cavity and walked out, not noticing the tired eyes of another training resident she overlooked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 6:00 am ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta took a shower, prefebbaly cold, the effects of his almost nightly victory were still upon him, the fact that he and Bulma didn't go any further angered him.  
  
  
"And it's all her blasted mother's fault! I know she is to blame for the other things that have occured!" Vegeta hissed to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta dried and dressed ad headed for the gravity room. He activated the main console and stood waiting for the gravity to begin. After about 5 minutes, his patience growing thin, he approached the console and in mid-stride, the gravity got wavy and varied from 20 times gravity to 700. After a few moments it shot to it's limit and a smidge more, 1000.   
  
  
He fell to the ground, struggling to stand and turn the machine off, but he could feel it shake and closed his eyes knowing what was to come, before the gravity room exploded he wondered...  
  
  
*why do I smell the faint scent of a woman?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma shot up from her sleep when she heard an explosion, she knew who it was automatically. She grabbed her robe and some pants and ran downstairs to the main lawn. It was a medium size fire and the room was in a shambles. Yamcha was the 2nd to arrive.  
  
  
"Yamcha, Vegeta's in there, you gotta help me find him!" Bulma cried out.  
  
  
He nodded and got the hose beside the house, he turned it on and tried to spray the fire out but it was to large. Bulma panicked and ran back inside the house and called 911. The Fire Department arrived in a few moments and got to putting the fire out. The fire was out and now they and Bulma sorted through the large metal scraps for Vegeta. A fireman tried to stop Bulma but she was to stubborn to listen.  
  
  
"hey I think o found him!"  
  
  
From there, vegeta was lifted from the wreckage and carried inside the house to the compounds exclusive medical ward and doctor. The current doctor working needed more medical assistance and other medical workes were called to work unexpectedly to save Vegeta. Vegeta has burns all over his body, at the moment he was with a set of broken ribs, 2 broken legs, and a broken arm. After a few hours, his health was undercontrol.  
  
  
Bulma was in tears at how bad Vegeta was hurt. This incident was the worst to befallen Vegeta. She sat beside his bed, briefly looking out the window at the fire investigators searchign the area. She assured them that Vegeta does this often, but they took everything into their own hands. There was a knock at the door and a fire marshall walked in.  
  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, we believe there was foul play in the explosion"  
  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
  
"Even you have said that the past explosions never matched the multitude of this one. In our searching we found there"  
  
  
He handed her the rusted and burnt pair of pink scissors. She gasped.  
  
  
"What is it Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
  
"These...are my mothers"  
  
  
"But what would your mother have against the victim?"  
  
  
"No, she couldn't have doen this! She didn't do this!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
The marshall knew he couldn't make Bulma see the growing truth, he left silently, leaving Bulma to wonder. After about an half of an hour, there was another knock at the door, Bulma groaned and called the person inside. yamcha peeked his head inside.  
  
  
"Oh Yamcha, I thought you were someone else"  
  
  
Yamcha walked beside Bulma with puar trailing behind.  
  
  
"Bulma I have something to tell you, this morning, I saw something"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"We saw your mother in the gravity room" Puar said.  
  
  
"Yeah and she had those scossors with her, she looked rpetty satisfied with herself whe she left"  
  
  
"That can't be" Bulma weeped.  
  
  
"We just wanted to let you know" Yamcha said before leaving.  
  
  
Now with the room to herself again, Bulam cried with her mounting headache as well as the ache in her heart.  
  
  
"Why mom?...why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUDE! Took me 40 minutes to write this! So, now Bulma knows, what's sh going to do about it? And has Bunny had enough, will she continue to reach her goal? DUDE!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	11. Maddness no Cease?

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 11  
Maddness no Cease?  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs hummed to herself as she tittered with the vase of flowers. Knowing that Bulma had been with Vegeta for 2 days, well in his room while he rested up filled her head with intresting thoughts. She sighed happily and walked to the med ward. She walked inside and glanced briefly at Vegeta's chart. Her speed slowed down as she briefly read what was on the sheet.   
  
  
Appearently Vegeta hadn't awokened, he was slowly healing from his burns and his vital signs were better than they were a few days ago. She opened the door and saw Bulma sitting beside him reading a magazine. Bunny was a little dissapointed that's all she opened the door to.   
  
  
"Bulma darling, how is Vegeta?"  
  
  
It was so fast, it was so hard, that neither woman could believe what just occured. Mrs. Briefs dropped her vase of flowers and stared with her mouth gaping at the angry pain filled eyes of her daughter.  
  
  
"B..Bulma?"  
  
  
"How dare you even show your face to me after what you've done?"  
  
  
"What do you mean what I've done?"  
  
  
"Don't be stupid! Yamcha told me he saw you messing with the Gravity Room and the Fire Investigators found your pink scissors, so you can drop the sick act. I don't know what you have against Vegeta or what your angle is, but I won't let your evil ness go any further."  
  
  
Bunny gulped as she felt Bulma slap her face again. It wasn't as strong as the first, but the fatigue and stress weighing Bulma's shoulders lessened the mighty blow. Bunny fainted out of shock and slight terror.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 1 day later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny looked up grogily, her husband's eyes observing her closely. She sat up quickly.  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
"I should ask you, yesterday I check to see how Vegeta's doing and I see Bulma resting in the chair beside him and you on the floor out cold."  
  
  
"Oh" Bunny said softly.  
  
  
"And when Bulma woke up she told me everything, EVERYTHING!, mind telling me what your doing to Vegeta and why?"  
  
  
Bunny gulped, the joy filled of her loved ones were gone, seriousness was around her.  
  
  
*I didn't think it would get this out of hand* Mrs. Briefs thought.  
  
  
"Dear, don't you want grandchildren?"  
  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
  
"What do you mean is that all?" Bunny asked a little annoyed.  
  
  
"If your trying to get Vegeta and Bulma together your being selfish! Think of how they feel"  
  
  
"But I have a gut feeling about this, they are perfect for each other"  
  
  
"That may be in your eyes, but as far as I can see, it won't happen, but it may, but let fate run it's own course" Dr. Briefs finished.  
  
  
He turned and stroked the back of his shoulder companion, recieving a soft meow in his ear.  
  
  
"Vegeta woke up a few hours ago, I'd avoid him, he's not pleased with you"  
  
  
Bunny gulped and sunk back to the sheets of the bed, falling into a regretful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
~ down the hall ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had fallen back to sleep. Bulma sat beside the bed, frowning at everything! Bulma sighed and reeled her head back in silent defeat, wondering why things were the way they were.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I hope you can hear, this is probably the only time I'll admit my sympathy towards you. You were right about mom. I just can't believe her, I want to know why! I got a few slaps in for you, your slaps would dame near kill her, mine made her faint, I guess that's something" Bulma confessed.  
  
  
"I..told you so" Vegeta groaned as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ back at the main room ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs had left Bunny to rest. She sat in the bed thinking of her next plot.  
  
  
*I'll have to be extra careful with this next plan. I already know who's gonna help me*  
  
  
Bunny cakled as evily as she could with her headache.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Well! Who's Bunny going to use and abuse? What else could possibly happen!? O.o  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	12. Jealousy with that?

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 12  
Jealousy with that?  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had gone by and Vegeta was moving around the complex, still recovering from his sever injuries from the blast. Bulma convinced him not to kill her mother, he grumbled to himself and looked the other way. Bunny's plan was underway, everythign was in place and soon it would go into action!  
  
  
"It will soon be going into action!" Bunny cackled in her mind.  
  
  
Even though I just said that...Bulma was in her lab doing idle work on the gravity chamber, the repairs were still underway. She sighed and stretched in her chair, she hadn't gotten much sleep or anything to eat, Mrs. Briefs noticed this, that's why she asked someone special over.  
  
  
"Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
  
Bunny looked up from her thinking and saw Yamcha, not in his training clothes, but in his casual dress.  
  
  
"Oh Yamcha, how nice to see you"  
  
  
Yamcha felt funny around Bunny lately, well since the explosion, wondering if she could be trusted or not.  
  
  
*Who am I kidding, she's a nice old lady!* Yamcha convinced himself.  
  
  
"So why did you call me over?"  
  
  
"Well Yamcha dear, I've noticed that Bulma is under a lot of stress and she isn't eating enough, could you take her out to lunch for me, it may cheer her up"  
  
  
"Sure I guess" Yamcha said unsurely.  
  
  
Yamcha walked past Bunny with caution and peek his head into the lab.  
  
  
"Bulma babe"  
  
  
"Yamcha, it's been a while"  
  
  
"Yeah I know" Yamcha said weakly "How about I take you out to lunch, I've been hearing your up to your stubborn ways and won't stop working for a bite to eat!"   
  
  
Bulma smiled meekly.  
  
  
"Alright, you got me, I guess i could use a break, I feel sorry for what happened to Vegeta and I just wanted to get his gravity machine up and running again"  
  
  
"Bulma what actually happened?"  
  
  
Bulma flinched.  
  
  
"Yamcha, I rather not talk about it"  
  
  
"Okay..."  
  
  
Bulma grabbed her purse and she and Yamcha left the house for a cafe downtown, Bunny wasn't the only person to see their departure.  
  
  
*Yes, it's working* Bunny noticed *Vegeta's jealous, just as I predicted, I'll let him do the rest*  
  
  
*That woman, how could she go out with that weakling?....but what do I care, she's a foolish woman anyway!* Vegeta tried to convince himself, but he was failing miserably.  
  
  
He growled and walked back to his room to rest, he'd need his strangth later than night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, the next chapter's the lemon! FINNALY YOU ASK!? But there's more to the next chapter, he he he, I'm not telling!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	13. Confrontation

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
to Kami sama  
to get the anime I love  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
Mission Grankids!  
Chapter 13  
Confrontation  
  
  
  
  
  
*I am NOT going to follow them!* Vegeta struggled with his mind.  
  
  
He clinched his fist and snarled angrily. He sighed in defeat and slipped out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Cafe ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Yamcha had already been seated and were eating and chatting merily. Bulma did feel better being ou of the house and talking to someone besides her parents and Vegeta, not that she minded the conversations with Vegeta, she was blessed to get more than a grunt from him, or a insult. Yamcha suddenly held her hand and gazed into her eyes, blushing profusely.  
  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
  
"Bulma, I've been thinking, we cant just throw away all the years we've had over some 'complications', I'm ready to give a relationship another try"  
  
  
*NANI!? THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!?* Vegeta yelled in his mind while spying in the bush's.  
  
  
Bulma took her hand away quickly.  
  
  
"Yamcha, those 'complications' as you put them, were your causing, Poor LITTLE Yamcha couldn't get any when he wanted and had a hissy fit with his girlfriend and stalked somewhere for a easy screw, I can't be in a relationship where all that matters is sex!"   
  
  
"That's not true!" Yamcha shouted, causing stares "That was then, this is now, I've changed, I've realised that you are the one for me"  
  
  
"Maybe I'm not the one for you Yamcha, did you think of that?"  
  
  
"Like who? Krillin? Affair with Goku? Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta!? I'm the only one that can tolerate your behavior!"  
  
  
"MY behavior?  
  
'Oh baby please can we please''  
  
As I recall that was you, all whiny and bitchy cause you were horny and didn't understand the word no!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
*That's it!* Vegeta silently cheered on.  
  
  
"Who else would want you? Huh?" yamcha asked.  
  
  
"How dare you even have the audacity to insult me when YOUR the one that wants me! You are such a retard! That's another reason I don't want you!"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and grabbed the cup of tea and splashed it in Yamcha's face! She stomped away to her car and drove back home.  
  
  
"No one better get in my way!" Bulma shouted to those around her.  
  
  
When Vegeta felt Bulma's ki away he resurected from the bushes clapping and laughing happily. Yamcha saw this and growled.  
  
  
"Bravo Yankme" Vegeta said purposefully getting his name wrong.  
  
  
"Out of my way Vegeta I have to get what is mine"  
  
  
Vegeta stepped infront of yamcha suddenly.  
  
  
"You mean what is mine"  
  
  
Vegeta made a small ki ball and sent Yamcha flying back into the cafe. He flew to the air, his mission to get to Capsule Corp before Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
~ CC ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed at the compound in 3 minutes.  
  
  
"The woman shouldn't show for another 5 minutes"  
  
  
As Vegeta was walking inside the building, he saw what he thought was Bulma leanign against the counter with her back to him. He grinned. He walked quietly behind her and held her hips firmly.  
  
  
"How are you woman?"  
  
  
"I'm fine and you?"  
  
  
Vegeta repelled at the sound of the woman's voice. The woman turned around and smiled at Vegeta bubbly.  
  
  
"Hiya Vegeta"  
  
  
*It's Crome dome's woman* vegeta thought distastefully.  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"I was looking for Yammie-kins"  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  
  
  
"Well he's not here, so get lost"  
  
  
"Fine, cutie" Marron said as she jumped in his arms and hugged and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
  
Vegeta dusted whatever germs Marron may have left on his body and looked up when he felt Bulma's ki beside him, staring angrily.  
  
  
"Woman, now look" Vegeta tried to explain.  
  
  
"MEN, YOUR ALL THE SAME! MAYBE I SHOULD BE CELIBATE OR A LESBIAN!" Bulma shouted angrily.  
  
  
As Bulma was about to run away, Vegeta gripped her writs making her stay put.  
  
  
"Unhand me!" Bulma protested. "Huh?"  
  
  
Bulma squeaked when she was pulled into Vegeta's warm body and embrace, she couldn't say much because Vegeta placed his lips over hers, they both sighed into the kiss, as if this needed to be done. Vegeta's hands traveled deeply up and down Bulma's back and shoulders, taking in every inch of her soft warm skin under the nerves of his hands, making Bulma shiver under his gaze. Bulam had a sudden spell of lightness and subjected herself to sinking deeper into Vegeta's chest, Vegeta's reverberating purrs in his chest lulling her lust alive slowly.  
  
  
*It's been so long* they both thought.  
  
  
Bulma began to lay kisses along Vegeta's thick corded neck, her hands feeling the skin of his face, his beautiful beautiful face. They looked into each other's eyes, the most truest expressions mirrored in the others gazes. Vegeta's brow was relaxed and he had a genuwine smile that made Bulma's insides melt. She gasled when she felt Vegeta lift her into his arms and carry her up the dark stairs of the home. Bulma's mouth was occupied by the flavor of Vegeta's salty skin and his irresistable lips that Bulma had the biggest fascinating about.   
  
  
Bulma's excitedness forced her into a more upright position, soon where her legs were wrapped around Vegeta's waist, tightly pushing their pelvises together, making them hiss in slight glory, Vegeta was swaying at his loss of balance and gently leaned against the wall beside Bulma's bedroom door. He opened it and rushed inside, slamming the door, the sharp crack of the wood echoing in the house. Vegeta abruptly turned and was walking backwards towards Bulma's bed, once the back of his knees made contact with the bed he collapsed, with Bulma in his lap, devouring his ear lobes as if they were a tasty viddle before her main course.  
  
  
Vegeta reclined, his back against the softness of the bed, Bulma bending down closer, not wanting to stray from her toy. Vegeta's hands went from her hips an drifted up, dipping under the fabric of her shirt, his hands enlcosing around the butterflies in Bulma's belly. His hands continued to journey north, till he reached her bra, Bulma pulled away and slipped the shirt over her head. Vegeta pushed his head up to lick at her naked cleavage, groping her covered breasts as Bulma grinded into his arousal in desperate need. Bulma shot her hands to the bottom of Vegeta's tank top, her hands were itching to explore new territory.   
  
  
She balled the fabric in her hands, Vegeta was just not coroperating to help her take his shirt off, so she pulled the garment away, the ripping noise surprised her, how she had the audactiy to be so daring as to rip his shirt made Vegeta's eyebrow rose. Her mouth attacked his collar bone, her taste buds were demanding more of him to taste. Vegeta growled huskily, his hands cupping her breasts, his hands trailed in a tickleing mannor to unclasp her restraint. He sucessfully accomplished his goal, Bulma pulled away, lust shining in her eager eyes, Vegeta's verdict...  
  
  
Beautiful...Perfection...Absoulte Perfection....Vegeta dove head first into the valley of her breasts, rotating her mounds at his beck and call. Bulma mewed into his hair, fisting his locks in between her fingers, tugging, hissing and heaving in sexual frustration. Vegeta's hands grew with teasing, he wanted to do some heavy petting, he rubbed his hands up and down the back of Bulma's thighs and bottom, squeezing every so often. He pulled the zipper of his skirt down, pushing it into her butt. Such a sensual move only ignited the fires in Bulma's belly more. He hooked his fingers into her panties and jerked them down in one swoop, she was naked from the knee up, and Vegeta's wandering hands kept her warm.  
  
  
Bulma pushed Vegeta back unexpectedly, he bounced slightly on her bed. Bulma crawled off of him and began to tug his training pants down, which up until now were showing his need for release quite prominent. He lifted his hips, eager to get the slacks past his hips and beyond. Bulma dragged them slowly, toying with Vegeta's mind, Vegeta growled, about to take matters into his own hands. Realising that his lack of patience was greater than he own, she jerked them down, his erection standing proud, unveiled no more by the baggy cotton pants. Bulma climbed back over him, her hips and chest swaying in time with a unknown beat only deep lovers could hear by silent ear. She stood on her knees, hovering dangerously over his shaft, dippign every so often.  
  
  
Vegeta held her hips firmly, Bulma covered his hands and decended down his pole. Deeper she intook him, till she was filled to the hilt, did they sigh and demand movement from the other. Bulma rose and fell greatly, Vegeta giving minimal help, Bulma pulled his heavy hands over places she desired to be touched. Her sides. Her chest, her aching nipples, tightened peaks weaping for his hands to carress, Vegeta much obliged. Bulma threw her head back, riding Vegeta furiously, never before had she been overwhelmed by sudden lust to bed so immediately. This bliss in her womb and nether regions was indescribable. Bulma joyous screams grew louder as Vegeta was begining to grunt and groan at the feelings suffocating him. Her constricting walls were threatening to make him shout and scream.  
  
  
But he contained his control, only till now was he falling apart, he couldn't figure it out, was he swellign even more, or was she growing tigther, though he was unsure, he knew only onw thing, the pleasure was growing more as their climaxes were coming closer. Vegeta groaned, he moved his eyes from hers and moved down her body, no matter where his eyes trailed, he felt hotter and weaker, from her breasts, down to her womanhood where his cock would disapear and reapear rapidly. He roled his head side to side against the bed, his breaths growing shorter, his grip on her waist grew tighter. Bulma knew it was coming, it was so close, Bulma shouted, more like screamed her orgasm, pleasure numbed her being, she was falling towards Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta's release was more like an animalistic roar, or his soul was screaming merily. His hips jumped one last time and sunk back to the matress tiredly, he and Bulma rolled to their sides and snuggled to the other for warmth blindedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, there was the lemon, it's longer than most, that's because I've changed the way I write lemons, I don't think of me and Vegeta or just B/V, I now think of me and someone I really like, amazing how that was just a sample of what bounces insie my perverted mind. LOL  
  
  
I think Mushi_azn was the one asking for a 'MSP lemon', well 'whoop there it is'. There may be 2 more chapters left. maybe a sequel. Review peeps! Ja ne'  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


	14. Happy baby Marron?

Disclaimer:   
  
I prey every night  
  
to Kami sama  
  
to get the anime I love  
  
by Akira Toriyama *sniff*  
  
Mission Grankids!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Happy...baby...Marron?  
  
"Excuse me......EXCUSE ME?"  
  
Vegeta squinted in discomfort as a queaky voice tore him away from slumber. He opened one eye and saw that Marron was still there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked in his most nastiest voice he could muster.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean...besides your the one that was shagging on the floor"  
  
Vegeta blinked...his suroundings were coming into focus. He groaned and looked down at his queen, his everything, his Bulma. There was a blanket covering the both of them, how could he have let them do that in the open with people around? Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"Is Vegeta awake?"  
  
"Yeah and he's grouchy to!" Marron pouted.  
  
Mrs. Briefs approached the two with a big smile on her face, so big you couldn't see her eyes...just like always.   
  
"How are you doing Vegeta?"  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Mrs. Briefs giggled and walked away. Vegeta sighed and nudged Bulma awake. He wanted to save her and him more embarassment and wisk her away to his or her room, it didn't matter, privacy and solitdue were Vegeta's only objective.  
  
Mr. Briefs walked into the room, cat on one shoulder, moustache blanketing his pipe. He walked casually around Bulma and Vegeta as if they were a natural obstacle.  
  
"'Bout time" Mr. Briefs muttered. "Hello Bulma"  
  
Bulma murmered something and responded a 'hi daddy' or sorts in return. She sunk back into Vegeta's warm chest and was about to succumb to sleep again when it hit her...what warmth was she near?...why was it so noisy?...why did between her legs sting?...  
  
Her eyes opened at the realization of what was really going on.  
  
"DADDY!?...OH MY GOD!...I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAD YOU SAW ME DOING IT!?" Bulma screamed.  
  
Bulma pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and sank deeper into the floor out of embarassment.  
  
"I didn't necessarily see you doing it...your mother on the other hand is happy she finnaly got what she wanted" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"Mom wanted to see me getting laid?"  
  
"No...she wanted you and Vegeta to get together and...*cough*... make ...grandchildren for us"  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma shouted..."Oh please...just cause me and Vegeta had sex once and only once doesn't mean that I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Uh woman..."  
  
"Now wait Vegeta...I mean is this why she was all weird...trying to hook me and Vegeta up? Why I never!..."  
  
"Woman?..."  
  
"I would never expect my own mother to sink so low!"  
  
"YOU ARE WITH CHILD!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I'm what?" Bulma asked in disbelief. "I can't be...it's impossible."  
  
"On the contrary woman, we saiyans are so much more advanced than humans...in oh so many ways" Vegeta said slyly as he placed light kisses on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma eeped, not used to the sudden open expression's of love from Vegeta.  
  
*Love?...is this really it?* Bulma asked herself.  
  
Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw what she always wanted to see in her soulmate...admiration and devotion. She wrapped his arm around her neck and tipped her head against his shoulder.  
  
*I guess we all got what we wanted* Bulma thought happily.  
  
"Did anyone forget I'm still here?" Marron asked stupidly.  
  
The End!  
  
Dear god it's done...I'm so sorry to everyone that it's take so long to get this done. I wanted to just read and not write...or alteast write about other things other than love stories. I appreciate the people who stuck around...didn't leave the update list and kept harassing me through e-mail for inspiration. I'll finish everything else and hopefully start my other projects too. C-ya!  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
| | | | |  
  
v v v v v  
  
REVIEW HERE! 


End file.
